Karla Sofen
|history= Karla Sofen was born in Hollywood California, the daughter of a butler to a wealthy family and a mother who worked in the service industry. She watched her father work himself to an early death devotedly and humbly serving a spoiled and ungrateful family. Envy and wrath made her swear never to be like that. Her mother ran herself to extremes to provide the very best for Karla, to give her an education to escape this life. Karla did not waste this opportunity, she embraced it. She studied and worked hard, attending medical school and working her way down the difficult path to being a psychiatrist. She specialized in and mastered the arts of psycho-analysis and hypnotherapy, attending many classes taught by a brilliant analyst. She began a promising career for which she had true talent. This was not enough for Dr. Sofen though, there were still those greater than her. She still served her client. She began to associate with certain known nefarious mutants and metas the darker side of psychology and manipulation. At one point she was asked to serve on the prison board with the original Moonstone, Lloyd Bloch. Discovering the source of his powers she devised a way to separate him from the Moonstone with hallucinogenic gas, liberated from Scarecrow's recorded weapons. When she did so, she took the stone and merged with it to become the new Moonstone. Karla as Moonstone joined her first coalition of questionable supers and later, using her trained skills rather than powers to control great effectiveness. Eventually arrested as part of this group she was freed by the by her old group to a form bogus front for super villains posing as heroes under the new name Meteorite. It was during her time within that group the first change of heart happened. A young enthusiastic woman joined the team believing the them to be a true hero organization. The two formed a close bond and eventually the young girl's cheerful and good natured exuberance began to rub off on the others. When one of the group's founders exposed them Moonstone joined with a collection of the group that wanted to retain this new status hunted him down. When the battle was over the team agreed to take the sentence and have a chance at being true heroes. The team was sent to an alternate dimension before this happened. While away, Moonstone took charge of the group and was able to return them home. Karla has had many ups and downs following this, some truly impressive ups include another world hoping adventure where she got a true chance to shine, using her skills to change the course of an alternate Earth for the better. She has taken every chance given to restore her credibility and gain pardons for past crimes. There have been highs had some bad lows, killing and serving if grudgingly other evil manipulators. Her latest attempt at redemption follows a rather unconventional idea of proving she can be a hero is just to be a hero, a very specific one, Carol Danvers, Ms Marvel. Their powers being somewhat alike Karla figures if she can pretend to be this person, she will eventually be able to turn back and say, "Yes, this may have been wrong. I felt it was the only way to prove my good intentions and clear my name here." Karla has now befriended Carol Danvers, using her as a model of heroics, a thing a sociopath actually needs. Karla has also shown an extreme loyalty to Maria Hill. The temper and wickedness, as well as greed and narcassism remain. }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:MarvelCategory:VillainCategory:Unregistered